Studies completed, under way or planned include: Biochemical toxicology of A. lung, and B. kidney, with particular emphasis on in vivo model development for anticancer drugs, and elucidation of importance of metabolic activation and detoxification mechanisms; current studies are focused on nitrosoureas (e.g., BCNU, Me-CCNU), furan derivatives, and bleomycin, C. Xenobiotic metabolism and toxicity in avian species, D. Preclinical and clinical studies related to development of in situ chemotherapy perfusion protocols for treatment of pulmonary metastatic cancers, E. Investigations of acute and chronic toxicology of lung-damaging environmental chemicals, F. Drug/irridation interactions; implications for normal tissue damage, G. New drug candidate development; lung cell selective cytotoxins and lung cancer, and H. Glutathione depletion in glandular gastric mucosa; possible relationship to ulcerogenic effects of chemical (diethylmaleate) and physical stressors.